Another day goes on
by Stap it you
Summary: Una vida común. Solitaria. Monótona. El pesimismo era parte de sí. La vida corría, pero ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría correr con ella. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Soledad. Pura y angustiante soledad era lo que él sentía en ese momento.

Su mente era una trampa que vivía por sí misma, una especie de trampa letal, de aquellas que para matar toman su tiempo, demoran en herir a su objetivo, lo hacen continuamente por un largo tiempo. Hasta que el sujeto abandona, no porque quisiera, sino porque no podía seguir.

Ese era el tipo de mente que poseía cierto chico guapo de ojos avellana, sonrisa cálida, y rizos que enamoraban.

El no poder dormir por tener la mente llena de ruido era común, pero los segundos, minutos y horas pasaban... Y esa noche realmente sólo quería dormir, pues había sido un día demasiado agotador.

**Flash back**

_Todo ese infierno había comenzado por esa llamada que tuvo la desdicha de contestar. _

_-... Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, cariño. Pero realmente DEBES venir- Le dijo su madre desde el otro lado de la línea. _

_-¿Y cuál sería tan especial ocasión como para que mi padre acepte abrirme las puertas de su casa y tú te dignes a hablar con el marica que tienes por hijo?- Soltó. Y es que era doloroso que tu madre, al salir del clóset, te regalara todos aquellos insultos que diariamente oías en la escuela, te pusiera en un internado, no la veas por una gran cantidad de tiempo, y luego como si nada llama para que asistas a una fiesta. _

_Que gran broma de la vida. _

_La mujer del otro lado suspiró. -Escucha bien lo que te diré ahora, porque no lo repetiré y debes tener claro ésto- No le gustaba al pelinegro el tono de voz que había adoptado la mujer... -Vendrás a esa fiesta quieras o no, ¿entiendes? ¿Qué querías estudiar?, ¿música? Adivina qué, para estudiar necesitas dinero. Dinero que tu padre y yo te damos sin pedir nada a cambio. Y ahora te estoy pidiendo un favor, y como tú sabes que si tus padres no estuviesen felices contigo no pagarían tu carrera... No sé, tú eliges, mi amor. Ahora colgaré y espero mañana verte a las ocho aquí en casa, para que nos ayudes a preparar todo para el día siguiente. Adiós.- _

_Cortó. Ni siquiera pudo articular palabra en contra de lo que había dicho su madre recién. _

_En ese momento sólo tuvo una verdad en su mente, iría a casa de sus padres. Sabía que podían no pagar su educación si se les daba la gana, pero también sabía que si no estaban felices con algo, eran capaces de más, mucho más. _

_Y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de enfrentarse a eso._

**Fin flash back**

* * *

><p><em>Otra semana, genial.<em>

Lunes. Ni siquiera debía esforzarse en detestar aquel día, pues por sí mismo se bastaba para que todos lo odiaran sin tener que poner nada de su parte en lograrlo.

Se giró en su cama para ver si su compañero de habitación, Kyle -colorín, 1.73, ojos marrones casi negros, contextura delgada-, dormía u ocupaba el baño. El cual para su no-sorpresa y suerte, seguía enredado en sus sábanas.

Se duchó, se puso el uniforme de Dalton y un poco de gel para controlar sus rulos. Miró al espejo y al considerar que ya podía mostrarse al mundo, salió de su habitación rumbo a la cafetería a por unas tostadas y un jugo para desayunar, combinación de alimentos que lo acompañaba cada lunes desde que entró al internado.

Fue hacia afuera a sentarse bajo un árbol para comer su desayuno, mientras intentaba despejar su mente para ir lo más relajado posible a la clase que odiaba con toda su alma, aquella que impartía el Sr. Nichols.

_Desagradable._

Era todo lo que podía decir de ese profesor. Cómo había gente a la que le agradaba para el pelinegro era un misterio, pues él simplemente sentía que cada minuto con él era como un maldito castigo.

-Blaineyyy- Fue lo único que oyó antes de quedar atrapado bajo el ataque de Jeff, mientras Nick sólo observaba y reía de lo que su novio hacía.

-Quí... Ta... Te- Le dijo mientras lo corría de encima suyo ya que lo estaba aplastando.

-Niiiiick, Blainey ya no me quiere- Dijo el rubio mirando al castaño con un notorio puchero.

Rió antes de contestarle -Sí te quiere, pero hoy no, es lunes, y los lunes odia a todos. Incluso a alguien tan adorable como tú- Y le revolvió suavemente el cabello.

-Siento que si sigo hablándoles terminará dándome diabetes algún día-

-Amargado...- Susurró el rubio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Blaine lo oyera.

-Déjame en paz, Sterling- Se levantó desde donde estaba, tomó su bolso, y comenzó a caminar al interior del edificio -Me encanta pelear con ustedes... Pero creo que deberíamos ir a clases, o llegaremos tarde y nuestro _amado_ profesor nos castigará. Y de paso Wesley nos mataría por no ir al ensayo ésta tarde-

El castaño ayudó a su novio a levantarse para luego comenzar a seguir al pelinegro hacia el salón de clases.

* * *

><p><strong>Aló, mundo.<strong>

**Espero les guste, deje su crítica positiva, negativa, amenaza, lo que desee, todo es bien recibido.**

**Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para esto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cualquier error, ¡lo siento!**

* * *

><p><em>Había sobrevivido a otro lunes, ya era un día menos para que el año acabara.<em> Pensamientos como esos eran los que le ayudaban a sobrellevar la vida al chico de ojos avellana.

Las clases habían finalizado y él había ido de vuelta a su habitación. Dejó el bolso en su cama, se quitó los zapatos y uniforme, para ponerse un pantalón de buzo gris holgado, y una sudadera negra que resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que aún tenía al menos cuarenta minutos antes de que el ensayo con los Warblers comenzara.

Tomó su iPod de la mesita de noche que se hallaba junto a su cama, y puso los audífonos en sus oídos, para poco a poco perderse en las canciones que inundaban su mente, pensando en todo, y en nada...

* * *

><p>-Hey... Blaine... Despierta- Le decía Wes al tiempo que lo zamarreaba suavemente para que despertara.<p>

-Otro día...- Dijo el pelinegro perezosamente sin ninguna intención de abrir los ojos o de levantarse de su cama.

-No, ahora. El ensayo comenzó hace ya veinte minutos y no hay mucho que podamos hacer si nuestro vocalista principal no está. Te espero en la sala del coro en tres minutos, sino estarás suspendido por una semana, ¿vale?- Terminó de decir el joven asiático mientras se iba de la habitación, no sin antes tirar un cojín al perezoso de su amigo.

El pelinegro comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, tal cual lo había hecho aquella tarde antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo. No quería levantarse, pero tampoco se le antojaba la idea de estar suspendido una semana del coro, después de todo, era la única actividad que en serio le gustaba.

Cantar lo relajaba, lo llenaba, hacía que el vacío que se había instalado en su pecho hace tantos años, se esfumara a ratos.

-¿Blaine, te encuentras bien?- Escuchó una vez a lo lejos -Suponía que estarías en el ensayo del coro. Además, ¿sabes? cuando venía hacia acá, me encontré a Montgomery en el camino, y no lucía nada feliz- Le dijo Kyle, su compañero de habitación.

_Oh no. Se había dormido de nuevo. Recién era lunes, ¿cómo podía estar tan cansado?_

Se levantó de golpe de la cama, se calzó unos zapatos, y fue corriendo a la sala del coro. Pero no sin antes decir -¡Gracias Kyle, te debo una!-

* * *

><p><em>Martes<em>.

No era que le gustaran los martes, pero tampoco era lo más horrible del mundo. Podía vivir con ello sin sentir ganas de abandonar todo.

Los martes eran... Aceptables. No habían clases inaguantables, ni profesores insoportables. Además de que no tenía ensayo con los Warblers, así que tenía toda la tarde para él.

Las horas en el reloj se sentían lentas. Como si éste estuviese en su contra e hiciera que los segundos fuesen más largos de lo que se consideraba normal.

Sintió que el móvil que llevaba en su bolsillo vibraba, y, en cuanto considero que el profesor no notaría que estaba distraído enfocando su atención a algo más, observo qué había ocasionado el movimiento del aparato.

Un mensaje.

_¿Quién podría mandarle un mensaje?_ Pensó.

Así que lo abrió para exterminar su curiosidad.

_"Hoy al término de tus clases pasaré por ti a la escuela para que vayamos por un café. Sin excusas. Ya estoy aquí y ya te conseguí el permiso para salir" Cooper_

Sonrió en sus adentros al leer ese mensaje. Habían pasado al menos siete meses desde que no sabía nada de su hermano, todo por culpa de esa estúpida pelea.

**Flashback**

_Y ahí, al abrir su puerta había otra carta._

_Otra carta de algún chico que decía que gustaba del pelinegro, que lo había observado largo tiempo en la academia y que ya no podía contener esos sentimientos, por lo cual elegía ese medio para expresarle._

_No entendía por qué no buscaban maneras más originales de declarársele. O por qué no se dignaban siquiera a hablarle. Así quizá podían llegar a tener una oportunidad. No como cuando le llegaban esas cartas, que pocas veces sabía realmente quien era el remitente._

_No era bueno recordando rostros ni los nombres que loss acompañaban, así que para él, era un hábito leer ese nombre, si lo identificaba, leía el contenido de la carta y hasta ahí llegaba todo. No le gustaba esta en relaciones amorosas. No le gustaba exponerse emocionalmente ante alguien más. _

_Le gustaba su mundo tal y como era, estaba seguro allí, quizá podría ser más feliz con alguien a su lado, pero así como estaban las cosas, era suficiente._

_Pensando todo aquello había olvidado revisar el remitente, y vaya sorpresa se llevó..._

_Sebastian Smythe._

_¿En serio aquel chico arrogante le había mandado una carta?_

_No podía creerlo, ya que después de todo... A él quizá sí le gustaba el tal Sebastian Smythe._

_Leyó la carta. _

_Lo que suponía, una declaración de amor, palabras empalagosas, un "por favor estemos juntos", y más tonterías a las que ni siquiera valía la pena poner atención._

_No le gustaban las relaciones, pero... No perdía nada jugando con aquel chico, ¿no?_

_Lo llamaría. Mañana su casa estaría vacía, así que le diría que fuesen allá, ver películas, comer algo... Y quién sabe qué más podía pasar._

_Buscó en su móvil y halló el número de Smythe._

_"Mañana en mi casa a las 5, ponte bonito, es una cita ;)" Blaine_

_"¿Así que tendré el privilegio de salir con el gran Blaine Anderson?, wow." Sebastian._

* * *

><p><strong>Aló alo, mundo.<strong>

**A quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esto, gracias, infinitas.**

**Se reciben amenazas, halagos, tomates, bombas, regalos, a Darren. Lo que ustedes quieran.**

**Espero les guste, en serio.**

**Me despido; adiós, adiós.**


End file.
